


Best Friend's Brother

by rleiena1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Brothers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleiena1/pseuds/rleiena1
Summary: Roy knows he's breaking some best friend code when he starts seeing Jason's younger brother. But Tim is divine and Roy can't get enough.





	

The night is humid in Gotham, a sour change from the light and lovely weather the night before. Summer is finally heading to a close as the last thunderstorm is set to roll by. Roy takes another drag from his cigarette and watches it blow across the sky from his open window. He is sitting against the frame, his leg propped up on the other side as he watches the smoke blow away with the stale wind. A buzz alerts him and he picks up his phone and reads the message from the home screen of his phone.

 _I'll be there in 15 minutes._ -T

Taking another drag from his cigarette, Roy contemplates if he can last those 15 minutes without smoking another cigarette. Already, Roy is feeling a prickling sensation, the starting surges of adrenaline, and the anxious feeling he always gets from thinking of the younger boy. He feels jittery and hot coals are sitting in his stomach.

Per usual during the wait for Timothy Drake-Wayne to arrive at his apartment, he wonders what would happen if his best friend and Tim's older brother, Jason Todd-Wayne found out. There is a very sharp fear of Jason finding out and he plays out a mental scenario of the ensuing brawl between them, and he's impressed by how well his imaginary self is keeping up with Jason's infamous ferocity. Roy knows that if Jason finds out Roy is sleeping with Tim, there would be hell to pay and Roy would receive the wrath of the notorious protectiveness of the Wayne brothers, especially from Jason and most likely from Dick as well.

He doesn't even know how it all started. No wait, he does.

It had all started a few months ago. Jason and Roy had finally gotten enough money to buy the motorcycles they'd been saving up for. While they both appreciated the newest models, they were interested in re-modeling old classics into something of their own. As Roy lived in a dinky one bed-room apartment in the slums of Gotham, he had left his newest purchase at Jason's and the Wayne manor garage became a giant workstation for the two.

Roy had always known Tim, but had never interacted with him, the two never quite seeing each other. He knew that Tim was some sort of genius and Jason loved to brag about his accomplishments all the time. But whenever Roy seemed to be around, he never saw much of Tim. He had seen enough of the youngest, Damian, and Dick was always game to hang out when Roy came over, but Tim was scarce to be seen. When Roy had mentioned this, Jason had shrugged and replied that Tim had so many extra-curricular activities, none of them really saw him much (Roy did his best not to call Jason out on his pouting).

One fine spring morning, Roy was alone in the garage working on his motorcycle. He had become such a common occurrence to the manor that he could waltz in at any time and start working in the garage, even when Jason was out. He had just finished using a wrench when the sound of fast heavy steps alerted him of someone coming. He was quite sure he was alone around the manor with Alfred having headed out for groceries so he was curious to see who it was. The steps came to a pause in the opening of the garage and Roy pulled away from his motorcycle to regard the person. He had almost dropped his wrench on his toes at the sight.

Standing before him was undoubtedly Timothy Drake-Wayne, but older than he remembered and in a way he had never seen before. The boy was clearly taking a jog around the estate with his red face, sweat-beaded forehead, and heavy exhausted pants. He was dressed in a thin black tank top and was wearing running shorts that showed off his long legs. The boy's hair was midnight black, but he had little to none on his legs or arms, the hairs so fine that they faded away on his milky skin. Roy had realized he was staring at Tim's thighs and his eyes had flown back up to Tim's face where the other boy was watching him with a same curious look.

They continued to stare at each other and Roy had felt like he was not imagining the electricity in the air, the mutual attraction upon their first real meeting. Tim had stepped forward and wiped his brow, giving a soft smile and a softer 'hi'.

Roy's heart had burst from that smile and he had quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and stepped forward re-introducing himself to Timothy Drake-Wayne in this bizarre new development.

From there on, Roy saw more of Tim as the boy always made it a habit to stop by the garage whenever Roy was working there. Roy now spent all of his time outside of community college and work to go to the manor and unbeknownst to his best friend, Roy had been timing it perfectly so that he and Tim would find increased amounts of alone time.

At first, Tim and Roy had talked about inane things, getting to know each other. Roy learned Tim was captain of debate team, president of the physics club, co-leader of his humanities club, and taking judo, archery, and gymnastics on the side (shit, talk about overkill). Tim learned that Roy was trying to be an engineer, was working part-time as a mechanic to pay for college, and it was his dream to work at Palmer Technologies. Tim also learned that Roy was allergic to peanuts, is a self-professed master of archery, and had never watched Star Wars. Roy learned that Tim blushed easily when praised, was super competitive, and was deeply affronted that Roy had never watched Star Wars.

So things led to another and after two weeks of garage meetings, Tim invited Roy inside the manor to finally watch the 'greatness' that is Star Wars. That day, the whole manor was out except for the two of them.

Roy had never felt more nervous and more bold when he reached around the couch and pulled Tim closer to him. Tim had never felt more nervous and more bold when he had turned his head and tilted his mouth up to slot against the other's. That day they weren't able to finish Star Wars and made plans to watch it again, when the others weren't home again cause you know, distractions from the film. The next time they turned it on, they got through the first two minutes until it became background noise.

The secret meetings then became more frequent with Jason joking and wondering aloud if Roy had a secret lover as he kept blowing his best friend off. Roy always felt that pang of guilt and fear whenever he made up excuses to Jason. But Tim was divine and he couldn't stop himself from constantly thinking about him. Roy knew he would have to tell Jason one day, but he couldn't get past the thought of acknowledging his secret betrayal and the thought of it all ending.

Two soft knocks on his door brings him back to the present and Roy almost brains himself on his bookshelf in his haste to get to the door. He smooths the front of his shirt and runs a hand over his hair before he swings open the door. Tim is standing in the hallway, nervous anticipation on his face. They have been meeting up for awhile now, but the two of them still feel that eager and nervous excitement upon every meeting. Today Tim is wearing skinny jeans and a plain blue boyfriend shirt that brings out the brightness of Tim's blue eyes.

Tim feels his face heat up as he watches Roy's biceps flex as he closes the door behind Tim when he enters. Roy's jeans are skin tight over his thighs, accentuating his muscles and making Tim's heart race. Everything about the older male is so bold and loud and beautiful and Tim can feel the desire pooling and overflowing in him.

The lock latches with a loud click and the two of them turn to regard each other, the anticipation making the warm apartment feel ten degrees hotter. Finally, Roy takes initiative and extends his hand, grasping the base of Tim's head and pulling him forward to crush his lips against his. Tim trembles at the assertiveness of the action and gasps into Roy's mouth, clenching his hand on the older male's shirt. Roy snakes his tongue between Tim's plump lips and Tim feels dizzy from the way he caresses the inside of his lips. The two pull away for breath but always meet back in the middle, their desperation causing them to be unable to keep away from each other. After Roy feels satisfied that he has mapped out the teen's mouth and his lips are over-plumped from Roy's ministrations, he tugs on Tim's shirt until Tim gets the hint and allows Roy to pull it over his head.

Tim's hand also tug on Roy's shirt and he gladly discards it. The two meet in a passionate kiss again, renewed by exploring hands across the other's naked back, over chests, over hardened pecs and soft hips. Finally, Tim takes a bit of boldness of his own and he runs his hand down over the front of Roy's jeans, popping the button expertly and sending the zipper down. Before Roy can protest, Tim pulls away from him and pushes against Roy's chest until they've made their way into the kitchen and Roy is pressed up against the kitchen counter. Tim gives Roy a grin and leans in, placing gentle kisses on Roy's chest. He moves downward until he places himself on his knees and his lips land just above the waistband of Roy's boxers.

Roy's breath is coming out in short gasps. Tim gives the greatest blow-jobs in the world and just the thought of receiving one today is making his knees weak. The teen's hands run down Roy's chest and finally land on the waistband. He pulls it down slowly as he mouths against Roy's bellybutton. He frees Roy's member and it bounces in the air as Tim pulls Roy's pants down to his knees. Being the tease that he is, he ignores Roy and runs his hand up and down Roy's strong thighs. Roy is squeezing his hands onto the counter and trying so hard to be patient, but just thinking about Tim's warm mouth around him is making him leak.

Finally, Tim looks up at him with lusty mischievousness and he swallows Roy in one gulp. Roy gives out a long guttural moan that has to have lasted for a good six seconds. Tim is bobbing his head in a nice pace and what he can't fit in his mouth he is running over with soft padded fingers. The suction is just right and the sight of the usually primp and proper Tim with rose red lips wrapped around him is almost enough to come. The boy's eyes are closed in concentration and Roy runs a hand over Tim's bangs, encouraging the boy to look up at him. Tim does and the blue eyes are so beautiful, Roy is sucking in a deep breath, trying so hard not to come.

Tim loves giving head to Roy, seeing his face turn the same shade as his hair. His green eyes always look so wild and yet so adoring and Tim loves seeing the expanse of his muscular stomach and chest as he looks up at him. He hold his head still and grabs the back of Roy's thighs, pushing him forward and back. Roy gets the message and tightens the grip on Tim's hair as he pumps his member in and out of Tim's mouth. Tim loves the loss of control this action gives and he moans as he continues to run his hand over Roy's thighs. His own member is rock hard in his jeans, and he finally frees it and wraps his hand around himself, giving another moan into Roy's member from the pleasure.

Roy gives a few more pumps until he pulls Tim off of him. Tim heaves in a large breath and looks up at Roy, his eyes glistening and his mouth wet from spittle and precum. Roy tugs upwards and Tim scrambles to his feet as Roy presses a hard kiss on his cheek. His hands find Tim's plump bottom and he moans as he squeezes them. He couldn't wait to be inside him, between the soft fleshy mounds. He pulls away from Tim and leans down, digging into his jean's back pocket for lube. In the mean-time, Tim kicks off his own jeans and underwear and pushes himself into Roy's space, giving his shoulder adoring pecks.

Finally, retrieving the bottle, he straightens and boldly grabs Tim's ass again, squeezes until the boy squeaks, and pulls him upward, turning them around and setting him on the counter. He settles in between Tim's legs and leans in for a kiss. Tim wraps his arms around Roy and doesn't let Roy get too far, pushing his own tongue into the red-head's mouth. Roy uncaps the bottle and runs it over his fingers as he pulls Tim's body forward and hooks his arms under Tim's legs until his hole is visible and just hanging over the edge. He presses his mouth against Tim's and simultaneously plunges in his tongue into Tim's mouth and his finger into Tim's hole. The resulting moan makes Roy shiver and the muscles clench hard against Roy, the teen too aroused to relax. Roy waits until Tim unclenches, soothing Tim with gentle laps over his bottom lip. Roy pumps his fingers in and out and Tim pulls away to suck in air. Roy takes the opportunity to run his lips and tongue over Tim's pale neck and collarbone. He lets his teeth rake over them, never leaving a mark but causing a distraction as he lets another finger in. Tim is keeping his breathing in check, but his arousal is making relaxing so hard. He just wants Roy inside him now. Roy continues the preparation, adding a third finger and gently scissoring.

Tim appreciates the care Roy gives him, but he usually finds it unnecessary considering the time he spends cleaning and prepping in the bathroom before heading over. However Roy would never enter him without doing some sort of prep himself, but Tim is determined to seduce Roy into a frenzied state one day. Finally, Roy murmurs in Tim's ear his intention and lines himself up. Tim sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly as he feels Roy's wet head touch and breach him. The stretch is always hard the first few inches and then Roy is finally sinking into him, filling this deep need in Tim as Tim gasps out his breath and his chest heaves at the familiar overwhelming feeling. Roy continues to murmur in Tim's ear and places kisses everywhere as Tim gets used to Roy's berth. Then, Tim shifts his hips and Roy knows that's the go ahead. He pulls out and then pushes back in, first at a gentle pace, then harder and deeper.

Tim is moaning and Roy is giving soft grunts during every thrust. Roy removes his arms from under Tim's knees and braces his hands on the edge of the kitchen counter, his hips pistoning in and out of Tim. The younger boy's legs wrap tightly around Roy's hips, not letting him get too far away and using them to pull the red-head back into him. His arms also wraps tightly around Roy's neck and he presses his mouth insistingly against Roy's, letting the older male plunge his tongue into his mouth. The muffled moans coming from Tim are delicious and Roy devours them hungrily. Feeling himself get closer to his release, he pulls away from Tim's mouth and reaches behind him to unhook Tim's arms. He pushes the younger male down until Tim is lying on his back over the counter.

Tim looks so lovely and Roy holds back as Tim looks up at him with blown wide pupils from under his long lashes. His chest is so pure, a smooth canvas painted in a pearly pink as his nipples stand out like rosebuds. Roy's hands immediately seek them out and the mewl that comes out of Tim's mouth as he fondles them is filed away as material for later. Roy hips had stilled as his eyes had their fill of Tim, and he starts moving them again. This time, his hands land on Tim's hips and presses him down onto the counter as he directs his hips to pump in an upward direction.

The head of his dick is slamming into Tim's prostate and the teen arches his back off the counter with a shout. His hands flail trying to find purchase, one latching onto Roy's bulging bicep, blunt nails digging into him, and the other buries itself into his own hair as he pulls the roots from the insane pleasure. Roy keeps up the rapid pace, feeling Tim's inner walls start to spasm, signalling his release soon. He takes one hand off of Tim's hip and strokes his member, thumbing the spot right under the head.

Tim throws his head back and gives a long and languid moan as he spills his cum over Roy's hand. Watching Tim's face as he cums, the way his cheeks are so red from lack of breath, the furrow over his brows, the 'o' of his bruised crimson lips, sends Roy over the edge. He cums inside the blue-eyed beauty as Tim's body squeezes and milks every last drop of it into him. Tim's nails have left a lasting mark over Roy's biceps and Roy's remaining hand on his hip has certainly left a bruise. The two catch their breath, Roy continuing to gaze at Tim's lovely blissed out face, watching his lashes flutter and his lips glisten in the light.

When Tim finally opens his eyes he catches Roy's gaze and gives him a smile that makes Roy's dick twitch inside him. Tim feels it and gives him a gasp and an exasperated laugh, clearly too worn to do a round two. Roy smiles back and leans down, putting a chaste kiss over his lips and finally slipping out of him, feeling some cum follow him out. He runs his hands over Tim's smooth legs, rubbing feeling back into them, and gently settles them down over the counter's edge as he grabs a paper towel and wets it in warm water under the sink faucet. He cleans off his hand and Tim's stomach then gently rubs over Tim's hole. Tim whimpers from the sensitivity and he is shivering from the aftershocks despite the warm air.

Roy throws the towel into the trash and leans over Tim. He wraps an arm around Tim's neck and the other under his lower back and bodily lifts him off the counter. Tim weakly grasps on to him with his limbs and buries his face into Roy's neck, taking a deep wisp of Roy's masculine and musky scent. Roy moves across his apartment and enters his bedroom, pulling the covers back and laying the both of them down onto the bed.

Tim only has half an hour before he heads back home and Roy doesn't want to spend any part of it not pressed up against the boy's smooth body. Tim seeks out Roy's hard muscles and sinks into the warmth of his arm, nuzzling his head under his chin. Roy pulls the covers back over him and settles into his bed, feeling a deep satisfaction in his bones and his soul.

The two lie there silently, coming down from their high and just soaking each other's warmth. It's not awkward and it's comforting in a way it shouldn't be considering they aren't even technically friends. But Tim feels so warm all over and so happy and Roy feels so at peace and his mind never strays from the moment that they are in. If they were to analyze these feelings, they would learn something more about the relationship, but they are too peaceful in the moment to complicate things with any discussions or revelations.

Half an hour seems to fly by from dozing off and just resting, stealing soft kisses here and there, until Roy looks at the alarm clock and knows Tim needs to get up. He reluctantly pulls away from Tim and dutifully ignores the pout on Tim's face, although he knows Tim doesn't even realize he's doing it (which makes it even cuter).

"Come on baby, need to get you back home before dark," Roy croons as he places a kiss on Tim's neck. He craves to leave a hickey there, to see a deep purple kiss mark on that soft skin and feel the satisfaction in telling everyone that Tim was his, but he knows that the risk far outweighs the benefit.

Tim sighs and gingerly gets out of bed giving his back a stretch with a wince. He knows he'll be feeling sore for at least two days and he tries to ignore that empty feeling he feels after sex with Roy. He's so big that Tim always feels it for days.

Taking a step back out towards the living room, he picks up the discarded pieces of clothes and puts them back on. Roy pads softly out his bedroom and leans against the door-frame, watching Tim change, or better put, watching Tim's cute butt move around. Tim turns to regard him and grins. "Put some clothes on you exhibitionist," he chastises and throws Roy's underwear at him. Roy catches it mid-air and grins at Tim.

"You know you love it."

Tim gives him the customary roll of eyes and walks over to where his shoes had been hastily discarded. "Whatever, just letting you know cause I'm gonna open this door soon." Roy takes long strides towards Tim until he crowds him against the door. Roy's member is rock hard again and Tim flushes as it presses against Tim's hip. "You're hard again?" he asks in aroused exasperation.

Roy mouths Tim's ear and humps against Tim. "Mm... Just looking at you makes me want to come again..." Tim runs a hand down Roy's spine, enjoying the shiver in response.

"Well, I can't be late coming home, so you'll have to make do with the memories."

The red-head chuckles at Tim's dry retort and tilts Tim's chin up to look at him. "Okay, but leave me with something extra." Roy leans down to take Tim's lips and he could never get tired of the plump softness of them. Tim groans into the kiss and pushes up against him and Roy likes the extra pressure on his member. They kiss for a few minutes, tongues never leaving each other and mouths insistent and desperate. Finally, Roy pulls away when he knows that another second could result in extending Tim's stay.

He gives Tim another peck and steps out from Tim's arms. "I'll see you later, Timmy." Roy loves the resulting scowl at the nickname and he grins and ushers the boy out. Tim's scowl melts away at the last moment and he leans in giving another kiss, before he heads back out towards home. Roy's still hard and he decides to relive the previous hour sooner than later.

\-------

The next time they meet, Roy's got tickets to see the latest superhero action movie. It's their first time meeting outside of their respective houses and Roy is nervous like hell. They're a few weeks late to seeing the movie, so the chances of running into someone this late at night is low, plus they're on the other side of town, but Roy is still nervous at the thought of being caught by the Wayne's or any of their friends. He pulls the beanie lower over his red hair and sticks his hands into his baggy sweater as he waits by the park bench to meet up with Tim. Roy hopes that nobody will recognize him. Or Tim.

After a few minutes of waiting, Roy sees Tim make his way down the path towards him. Tim has 20/20 vision, but today he is wearing fake glasses and has a baseball cap over his head. He is grinning, obviously amused at the incognito look the two are obviously aspiring towards.

They watch the movie with little fanfare and luckily nobody recognizes them. They stop by a small diner on the way to Roy's place and they share a shake like some lovestruck couple although sharing doesn't accurately describe the way Tim hijacks the shake Roy had ordered for himself. It's still enough to make the waitress coo at them and cause them to blush.

When they reach Roy's apartment, they bypass the usual routine of making out and shedding each other's clothes right as the door closes. They take their time, lounging at the couch watching late night shows, quietly talking about random things. Roy's fingers stroke Tim's waist lazily and Tim keeps his cheek pressed against Roy's sturdy shoulder at all times.

Finally, they make their way to the bedroom and nothing is hurried or hard-pressed. Roy makes Tim cry in pleasure and Tim rides him until Roy nearly passes out from over stimulation. That night is a night of firsts. Their first date and the first time Tim stays over for the night, the two wrapped around each other.

In the morning, Roy makes Tim a grand breakfast with pancakes and eggs and Tim is so enamored that he sucks Roy off before he leaves to go home. Roy keeps a grin on his face all day and when he later meets up with Kaldur for a study session, his friend decides to leave early, saying that Roy is creeping him out. Roy merely bursts out in song, bidding him adieu as the other male scurries away in fright.

\------

"I think Tim is dating someone."

Roy spits his drink out and is able to mask it by glaring at his soda can, proclaiming out loud that it tastes weird and emptying it out on the grass. Jason waits patiently until Roy has drained the can and settles down. When Roy asks him to repeat what he just said, Jason gives a sharp shrug.

"I think Tim is dating someone. He keeps sneaking around somewhere. And he keeps texting someone who's not one of his usual geeks and smiling to himself."

The person is obviously Roy, though it's not something he can tell Jason. Realizing that Roy has been too silent, he quickly thinks of something to say. "I mean the kid's almost sixteen now, he's bound to have found someone who's caught his eye."

Jason harrumphs and twists the cigarette in between his fingers in agitation. "That would be understandable, but he's gone out with Stephanie before and had no qualms with letting the family know. He's keeping this one a secret." Roy sneaks a glance at Jason and gulps at the spark in Jason's eyes. "It's a person he thinks we wouldn't approve of... Somebody that he wants to keep secret... and safe..."

Roy takes a mighty gulp. "Or maybe he's just hit that age where he's embarrassed? I dunno, maybe he doesn't want the family to make a big deal out of it. You guys are pretty overprotective."

Jason takes a moment to take in what Roy said. Thinking it over, he sighs in defeat. "Yeah, maybe I'm just over-reacting. Tim's got a good head on his shoulders. He's not the type to waste time on frivolous things. It's not like he's seeing some older dropout loser."

The last remark almost seems like it's directed to him, but Roy gives Jason a remark of agreement and the conversation weighs heavily on his mind.

\------------

Roy rolls over the bed with a satisfied sigh and Tim shivers in aftershocks beside him. Tim reaches out his hand and Roy automatically finds it, linking their fingers together. They're bleeding happiness, but Roy has a few things on his mind ever since the conversation with Jason.

He doesn't know how to breach the subject, but Roy knows that the time had come to bring this to some sort of resolution. He couldn't keep lying to Jason. And he couldn't keep seeing an underage teenager, as Tim is just turning sixteen in a few weeks. Roy is still three years older.

Roy takes a deep breath and tries to go through the script he had written in his head for this moment. He squeezes Tim's hand and begins to talk.

"Tim I... I think we should... stop seeing each other... For now, I mean! Cause you know, you're still technically underage. And you know the important fact that you're my best friend's brother. A best friend who once broke a guy's nose for asking you for your number. And a best friend who doesn't take betrayal lightly, I mean he's still mad at Bruce for something that happened years ago. Oh, one time I put salt in his coffee and he got back at me by dying my hair black. I ended up just shaving my head at that point."

Roy continues to ramble on and is starting to get off topic and derailing, but Tim is slowly sitting up from the bed until he is staring down at Roy. The red-head refuses to meet his eyes.

"I mean he hates Conner's guts just cause he caught him looking at your butt once. And he only accepted Stephanie because she beat him at Mario Kart. So imagine what he would do to me if he found out yaknow? And especially if he found out I took your butt virginity. And-"

Tim crosses his arms and chooses to finally interrupt. "You're not my first Roy," he states bluntly.

Roy gives the other boy a shrug. "I mean an awkward experiment with your girlfriend in sophomore year doesn't count." Tim continues to stare at him with a blank expression, clearly implying that that is not what he meant.

"With who?! Was it Conner?" Roy blurts out before he can stop himself and he sits up angrily. Roy hadn't really dwelt on the thought that he could be Tim's first, but he had assumed that he was. Now knowing that Conner could be the person who took Tim's butt virginity, Roy feels deeply affronted and jealous.

Tim's response is a roll of the eyes. "It doesn't matter. The point is, I'm not some blushing virgin or some kid. I'm turning sixteen in a few weeks anyways."

Roy sighs and flops back onto the mattress as Tim watches him, his arms and knees crossed in defiance. "It's not only about that... I just think we should... pause this... I can't keep lying to Jason forever... It hurts to keep a secret this big from him."

Tim's eyes soften and he is mirroring a similar expression of guilt. The boy has also felt his fair share of guilt, knowing that if Jason were to find out and disapprove, Tim would be getting in the middle of his older brother and his best friend's friendship. He would never forgive himself if he becomes the reason behind a falling out.

He wants to stand hand in hand with Roy in defiance over the expected negativity his family would bring, but he's not so sure of the relationship to do so. They hadn't exactly talked about what their situation was and Tim was too afraid any talk would lead to an end of what they had. Sort of like what is happening now.

"And also..." Roy takes another deep breath and lets it out. Tim bites his lip nervously. "I got an offer to attend an engineering school on an accelerated program."

Tim's eyes widen and he beams at Roy. "That's great news! You definitely deserve it!" Upon seeing Roy's hesitation, Tim puts two and two together. "Oh... Where is the school?"

"It's in Star City."

Star City isn't too far from Gotham, but the 6 hour distance would certainly derail many attempts to meet up.

"I haven't accepted it yet, but if I do I'll be moving in two months."

Tim's eyes are downcast. "Two months is so soon..." he whispers.

Roy's heart stutters as he realizes that Tim is saddened about his upcoming departure. He grasps Tim's arms and pulls him down until the teen is sprawled over Roy's chest. They meet eyes and Tim's vivid blue ones meet Roy's green as the two search for something in the depths of the other. Roy gives Tim a reassuring and loving smile.

"It won't be forever. It's just a two year program and I'll be back in Gotham before you know it."

The words make Tim think about a future where he is older and Roy can't keep his eyes off him. He thinks of a future where Tim can logically reason with Jason and make him see that Jason has no say over who Tim dates. He thinks of a future where he can finally have a full grasp over what this thing between them is and where they can solidify the relationship. Tim wishes that all those things could happen now, but he knows better.

Before Roy can do it, Tim leans forward and places a chaste kiss on Roy's lips. "I'll miss you," he whispers and Tim leans back as his eyes rove over Roy's face, memorizing the freckles and the shade of green of his eyes. He makes a resolution that the next time Roy sees him, Tim will be so awe-inspiring that Roy wouldn't dream of leaving him again.

Roy gives Tim the smile he reserves for him and smooths a hand over the other boy's cheek. "I'll miss you too."

\------

Two months fly by and Roy leaves Gotham City with little fanfare. He moves into Star City and gets sucked into his engineering program. It's the most difficult thing Roy has ever experienced and everyday is filled with studying and even more studying, but it's one of the most fulfilling things Roy has done in his life. While he had been able to get some financial aid for his attendance, he still needed money to cover his living so he continues his work as a mechanic in a local store. Between the job and school, he has no time for anything else in his life.

However, Tim and Roy are able to keep up a steady stream of texts and occasional video messaging. They also try and schedule meet ups, but any plans made always fall through and they both stop asking as they realize that they are too busy for anything. Even when the holidays come and go, Tim is preoccupied with a Holiday Charity gala and Roy is buffered by the weather to go back to Gotham.

Almost six months have passed by in a whirl since Roy had last seen Tim. He's anxious to see him again and he contemplates taking off work the next weekend for a surprise visit. The past six months had also been markedly dry. While he and Tim hadn't professed any sort of fidelity or exclusivity, the thought of having anyone else besides Tim isn't exciting.

The plans are derailed again when Jason visits Roy at Star City that weekend. While Roy is slightly disappointed, he's excited and thankful to see his friend. It had been awhile since they had last seen each other so the weekend is full of catching up and doing a full bar crawl. Later that evening, Roy is texting Tim a funny story about the day, when Jason out of the blue states, "Tim and Conner are finally going out." Roy's fingers halt over the message and he looks up at Jason who is sprawled out on the couch, playing Doom.

"Excuse me," Roy asks as nonchalantly as he possibly can.

"I saw them hugging for a long time and then Tim kissed him. I think Conner finally confessed."

Roy is in shock and his mind is whirling. He had always known that Conner, that little shit-head, had had a thing for Tim. Could tell from every needy text Tim received and every exasperated phone call Tim would make reassuring his best friend that he was fine wherever he was. Roy had never seen an interest in Tim's end, but with Roy out of the picture, maybe something could have happened. Maybe Roy had been the side character to Tim and Conner's main plotline and his presence had just prolonged an inevitable picture.

He thinks about how Jason could be lying. But Jason isn't a petty person like that and he would have no reason to lie. So everything he said had to be taken as truth. He thinks about confronting Tim, asking him how he could move on without letting him know, when he realizes that they weren't even official to begin with. If he had to put it into words, they had just been messing around. Roy had just thought that there had been more to it.

He looks back down at his phone. The message to Tim is long, already going past two paragraphs. He hesitates then selects the text and deletes it, replying back to Tim's 'how was your day with Jason? :)' with a short 'it was good.'. He sets his phone aside and picks up the second controller, trying to redirect his distress into the game and remember that falling for Tim had been a mistake in the first place.

\------

Roy meets Jade Nguyen two days after hearing about Tim and Conner. The timing almost seems perfect, like a sign from the universe. Jade is beautiful and lovely and awesome and the whirlwind romance takes his mind off of Tim. Tim continues to call him and text him and Roy is distracted by Jade who is headstrong and blunt. Jade who demands Roy to make her the priority.

He doesn't tell Tim about Jade and he never hears a peep about Conner from him. So he leaves it as it is and he even starts to feel a bit bitter over Tim's continued attempts to meet up or talk. Brushing him off comes almost easily as he pictures the teen with Conner and he continues to run headlong into Jade's ever open arms.

Over time, Tim's texts are infrequent and Roy's answers even less so. The last text from Tim is telling Roy to have a Happy Saint Patrick's Day. Roy's is a curt 'you too'.

Roy thinks it's better this way. His guilt towards Jason has lessened and he knows Tim is happy with someone who wouldn't cause World War I in the Wayne household. As much as Jason disapproved of Conner, he had always been satisfied with the boy's intense loyalty to Tim. Jason knew Roy way too well to have had ever believed any words of platitude Roy had for Tim. It really is better this way.

It's Jason's birthday the upcoming weekend and Roy makes plans to stay at a hotel and to bring Jade along. Jason doesn't understand why Roy won't just stay at the manor, but Roy is able to blame it on Jade being on her horny time of the month (which is kind of true). Roy knows he can't explain how seeing Tim every day would just make it harder to forget. It's been almost a year since they've seen each other. Half a year since they've had a decent conversation. Roy is not excited to see him and Conner, but at the same time, he's so anxious and can't quell this need to see Tim once more. To see how much he's grown. To just see him, drink him in.

Roy hangs out with Jason in Gotham a few times the day before his birthday until it finally arrives and Roy roars into the estate in his motorcycle with Jade riding behind him. The butterflies in his stomach don't calm down as he thinks about Tim. He can barely hear the praises Jade makes of the manor as he thinks about what to say to Tim if they got close to each other. Jade senses Roy's mind is elsewhere and brings him back to her by scratching lightly over his chest and purring sweet and sinful things into his ears. Roy's dick reels him back in and he shakes his head to clear off his thoughts. He's with Jade now and Tim is his best friend's younger brother. And he's with Conner. And probably much happier.

The party is set in the Wayne backyard and is beautifully decorated with many of Jason's friends and a few of Bruce's friends who have been there to watch Jason grow up. For most of the party, Roy and Jade hang around together and he's able to catch up with Dick as Dick had moved to Bludhaven a few years back. Tim is yet to be seen and Roy doesn't know if he hasn't arrived yet or if they are very good at avoiding each other. Jason is able to pull away from most of the guests and is followed behind by Kori and Wally and Roy is finally able to hang out with his closest companions after a year. Roy is laughing and enjoying the party with them, but he still feels like something is missing. Finally, like the sound of bells, he hears someone call out to Jason.

The whole posse turns and watches as Tim crosses the lawn towards Jason with a grin on his face. Roy can feel his whole face heat up in a blush. Tim has done some growing. And he's become even more alluring than ever.

Whereas Tim's face had still been slightly round, retaining a boyish look, now his face has sharper angles. This brings out his fine features even more and the vivid blue eyes are framed masterfully. He's grown about two inches, still two inches shorter than Roy, and his frame has become wider, still leaner and smaller than Roy. But Tim has done some growing and has matured into looking like a handsome young man. Almost 17, he's no longer at that awkward state of not yet a man but definitely not a boy.

Tim's eyes flicker over to Roy and they seem to light up upon seeing him. Or that might be Roy's imagination.

"Hey sorry I'm late, had to stay extra at Lucius' lab," Tim said grinning apologetically at Jason. Jason barked out a laugh and pulled Tim close to him in a one armed hug.

"No need to apologize dear brother! Come, let us party!"

Tim's eyes met Roy's and he gave the same soft smile that never fails to melt Roy's heart. Roy answers back with the soft smile he always reserved for Tim. Roy finally feels a sense of peace overcome him.

"Oh this is Roy's girlfriend Jade by the way! Jade, this is my younger brother, Tim!"

Jason's loud outburst disrupts the tranquil moment and Tim's eyes widen in surprise. Jason is pushing Tim into the circle and towards Jade who is extending a hand at the cute newcomer.

Everyone is distracted momentarily when Dick loudly returns to the group with his drinks so Roy is the only one watching Tim's face as he takes Jade's hand. It's confused, then shocked, then heart-broken, then resigned. He takes Jade's hand graciously and smiles up at her telling her that it is great to meet her, but Roy knows better after seeing the emotions on Tim's face.

When Jason offers Tim a root beer, he declines and quickly makes an excuse to get away from the group, saying that he had to tell Bruce something important from Lucius.

Nobody but Roy notices when Tim passes by Bruce and heads straight into the manor. Roy tries to keep Tim's hurt face from his mind, but he's unable to do so and he also excuses himself from the group as he makes an excuse to go to the bathroom.

It takes a little while to find Tim as Roy searches all the places he could think of until he finds him sitting in a window ledge on one of the more unused family rooms in a dark side of the manor. The room is dark and Roy would have missed Tim entirely if he hadn't been so eager to find him.

Tim doesn't regard him when he enters the room, but Roy knows that Tim knows that he is there.

"Hey..." Roy starts out pathetically. Tim turns to finally regard him, but he quickly looks back out the window.

"Hi Roy," he answers back blandly.

The silence is deafening, a complete contrast to their usual comfortable silences. Roy wonders how to proceed, when Tim actually turns his body away from the window with a forced smile.

"So, Jade! She seems fun!" Tim starts out. Roy's left eye twitches at the forced enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you told me about her too. It saved so much wasted time and thinking." Roy's right eye twitches at the sarcasm.

"I didn't realize you'd want to know." Roy immediately regrets saying that, but he thinks about Conner and squares his jaw.

Tim gives an exasperated sound. "Seriously? You didn't think I'd want to know about her? What would make you think that?"

Roy doesn't like the angry tone in Tim's voice and he responds back harshly, "Maybe because you moved on with Conner and didn't bother to tell me? How do you think I felt about finding out about that?"

Tim's eyes furrow in confusion and his voice becomes higher in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason saw you kissing him, don't lie." A voice niggles in the back of Roy's mind that maybe he doesn't have all his facts, but Jason isn't a petty liar and so he couldn't be wrong about this.

"Why would I kiss him? That didn't-" There's a pause in Tim's retort and Roy can see his eyes widen. The nail in the coffin is hammered in and Roy doesn't like the sick feeling it brings.

"Ah-ha, see. I knew it."

"I did kiss him, briefly! His dog had just passed. They were best friends and I was comforting him! And besides! He's dating Cassie right now, he and I have nothing!

The nails are flung off the coffin and Roy blinks in confusion. Was it all just a misunderstanding?

"What are you talking about?" Roy asks in disbelief now. "Jason said he saw you and that you two were dating! Why would he lie about that?"

Tim's eye roll is grandiose and his tone of voice is dripping with annoyance. "Maybe because he's paranoid about every human being even looking my way! You know he always assumed things about Conner! We are and have always just been friends!"

Roy wants to shoot back with something. They're not on equal footing anymore. Jade had been a response to Conner and now that Roy knew that Conner isn't even a thing, he's uncomfortable with the feeling that he may be in the wrong in the situation.

Tim comes to the same realization that Roy had gotten to and the anger is flushed out of Tim's eyes and they now look dejected and forlorn. "Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" There's an unspoken question hanging in the air. I didn't move on, how could you?

There isn't a reply good enough for either question and Roy licks his lips as he searches for an answer. He can't exactly find one so he stumbles out some reply. Some way to show that he's sorry and that Roy regrets his decisions and that he still thought about Tim everyday and that seeing him today had been the best thing that had happened all year. Roy wants to convey all these things, but the situation and the hurt Tim is radiating and the anxiety at the thought that Roy had been the one to ruin things makes everything Roy say seem unclear and noncommittal.

Tim's eyes are closed off and he seems to be half listening. Finally, he extends a hand and places it gently over Roy's forearm and Roy stops talking at once over the touch.

"It's okay. You never owed me anything."

The words take Roy by surprise and he can't stop Tim when he slinks past him. Roy stands there in dejection as he wonders how he messed up something so badly. He fails to find Tim in the manor the second time and knows that the other wants to be left alone. When Roy joins the party again, Jade has made fast friends with the other girls and everyone has had too many rounds. Not feeling up to the festivities, Roy slips cash for a cab home in Jade's pocket and he roars out of the manor on his bike, the rush of wind a familiar and soothing feeling.

\----------------

Roy lies awake in his bed, as the words Tim had said the other day continues to echo in his head. Jade would usually be sprawled over him, but after denying her sex five times that night, she is curled up on the far side of the bed, her back to him. Roy watches her breathing and realizes that while he thinks of her fondly, he doesn't really know her outside of the animalistic sex they have. It's not like the thing he had with Tim where there would be mind-blowing sex and then conversations over inane topics like cyber-security measures or the latest movies.

It's Tim that he wants lying in the bed next to him. It's always been Tim.

Roy realizes the only thing that had really stopped them from expressing their true feelings was the secretive nature of the relationship. Roy had been so afraid of the backlash from Jason that he had made Tim believe that the relationship had been doomed from the start. Tim had been so afraid to push towards something more concrete, afraid that it would scare Roy off. Roy had been making Tim believe that he would always be second best to Jason.

Roy knew that while Jason was protective, he wasn't unreasonable. Roy was just afraid of confronting Jason because what little he had with Tim was better than nothing. He knew that Jason would hold Roy to a different standard then all of Tim's other suitors due to the fact that Jason knew about all of Roy's previous conquests. He knew that Jason would disapprove of the age difference, believing Roy to be influencing Tim in a negative manner. He also knew that Jason wouldn't appreciate the dishonesty and sneaking around. All of these fears had been causing Roy to subconsciously keep Tim at a distance. A distance that Tim could feel and never knew how to close.

After today, Roy knew his feelings for Tim won't go away so quickly. That he's willing to fight for it and not give in so easily. That if anything, Jason could respect that Roy wasn't looking for a flavor of the week. That Jason would be able to tell when Roy was bull-shitting, and Roy was not bull-shitting about his feelings for Tim.

But then again, Jason had just threatened to castrate Wally when he had made an offhand comment about Tim's good looks the other day.

He takes a deep breath and knows that tomorrow would be quite an eventful day.

\------------------

Roy enters the Wayne garage, the familiar sight making his heart swell and his nose tickle with nostalgia. It looks exactly the same as it did since Roy left Gotham a year and a half ago. He runs his hand over the wooden table holding all the tools and looks up with a grin at Jason. The said boy doesn't acknowledge him, but grunts in a greeting as he continues to make fixes to the latest motorcycle he is reworking. He is sweaty and covered in grease and soot and Roy sets down a water bottle near his friend.

As Roy continues to look around the garage and reminisce, Jason finally stops what he's doing and grabs the unopened water bottle. He drops to the ground and pops open the cap, guzzling the drink down. After he drains the bottle he crunches it up and tosses it expertly into the recycle bin in the corner. Leaning forward he rests his arms on his knees and finally looks up at Roy.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jason asks, eyeing the fading yet still very apparent hand print on Roy's cheek.

Roy chuckles sheepishly. "Broke up with Jade today."

If Jason had anything to say about that he keeps it himself. Instead he regards Roy with a raised eyebrow. Roy had shown up in his designer ripped jeans and a nicer shirt, clearly indicating to Jason that he isn't there to help around the garage. And Jason always knew when Roy was wearing something to try and make an impression. He didn't want to know why Roy felt the need to do so in front of him. He grunts to him unhappily, "so what's up Harper?"

Giving a sheepish laugh Roy replies, "I uh... I just you know..." Roy's hand goes up to rub the back of his neck. Jason frowns. "I just came by... you know..."

Jason's face is not amused which makes Roy gulp and continue. "I um... I need to talk to you..."

There is a moment of silence where Jason studies Roy and Roy studies everything else but Jason. It passes on to two minutes until Jason heaves a sigh and Roy is finally able to look at his best friend. Jason's face looks resigned and Roy wonders if Jason had always known, although he doesn't understand how he is still alive if that was the case. "Head on upstairs, I'll be there in a few minutes," Jason says as he pulls himself back up to his feet. He turns his back to Roy and continues tinkering and Roy takes it as his dismissal.

The walk to the door and up the stairs feels like an eternity to Roy, almost like he was walking through the halls on death row. When he enters Jason's room, he paces around the room, trying to find a comfortable seating area as he tries Jason's bed, his desk chair, and finally opts to sit on the ledge of the windowsill. He looks out of the window and wistfully pictures Tim taking a jog around the manor. It's been so long since the first time they had met. He is burst from his bubble and he jumps to his feet when Jason enters the room.

He looks cleaned up and he looks at Roy with a resigned frown. "So Harper," Jason says. Roy takes a gulp. "What's the occasion?" Jason comes to a stop and is standing fairly close to Roy. Roy wonders if anyone would hear a scream of help from Jason's room.

It is now or never and Roy owes it to his best friend. Should it be fast? Like a band-aid? "I need to apologize."

Jason sighs. "About what," he asks in an irritated voice.

Roy closes his eyes, swallows down the urge to throw up. "I'm in love with Tim. I'm the guy he was seeing awhile back."

There was never a more uncomfortable silence than this. Jason's face is impassive, impossible to read and Roy is deathly afraid. The moment continues on until Jason seems to be able to respond. "Huh," he says, almost to himself. "I could have sworn that brat would have better taste." Then Jason starts to chuckle. And Roy gives a sheepish grin to his best friend as Jason starts to outright laugh. Roy doesn't know what the hell is so funny, but he thinks maybe it's for the best to laugh with him. So they spend a few seconds laughing together, about what, Roy has no idea.

Suddenly, a fist comes flying and knocks hard onto Roy's jaw, destroying the misleading moment. Stars are exploding in his head and he crashes onto the floor as pain makes his eyes water. He gives himself a few moments to recuperate and then he is finally able to look up to where Jason is looming over him, his clenched fist turning a bright red over the knuckles.

"Do you know how much you've hurt him?" Jason asks in a deadly voice. Jason's chest is heaving, but his breaths are coming out slowly and silently through his nose. His body is stretched taut and Roy can see the vein throbbing over his temple as his jaw is clenched tight. Roy gingerly touches his jaw and smothers the wince, knowing he will be sporting a massive bruise the following days. He's surprised no tooth was knocked out.

However, more than the physical pain, Roy can feel the emotional trauma swirling through him. He has lost his best friend. He has betrayed Jason and now Jason will hate him and make him give up Tim. Which Roy would do considering he doesn't deserve him in the first place. The realization of all this causes the physical pain to pale in comparison. Roy feels like he's going to hyperventilate from the emotions. He coughs out a weak chuckle instead as he imagines life without Jason anymore. How could he have done this to his best friend? And his sweet younger brother?

Jason is still looming over Roy. He swallows audibly and watches all of Roy's small movements until the red-head finally stills, propped up on his elbows with his back on the ground. His head is downcast with his hair falling over his eyes and hiding his expression. There is silence between them as their friendship hangs by a thread. As the silence lingers, Jason can feel that thread fraying by each passing second and the boiling anger in him is simmering down to the painful realization that this moment could actually end their friendship. If Jason wanted to, he could throw Roy out of the manor and that would be the last they see of each other. Maybe down the road they could cross paths and exchange some friendly hello's, but the bond between them would be forever severed. If Jason wanted to, he could make Roy disappear from his life. From Tim's life.

Roy can't look at Jason. He doesn't want to see the hatred in his eyes. The betrayal. Roy doesn't know if he will ever find such a brother like Jason. He probably never will. But it's okay, Roy doesn't deserve one. He waits to hear Jason snarl at him to get out. Of the manor. Of his life. He doesn't expect to hear the words, "did that hurt?" come from Jason instead. Roy raises his head and looks at Jason with wide eyes. Jason's body is finally loose and his hands are on his waist. He asks Roy the question again and gives him an annoyed look when Roy doesn't reply back immediately.

"Yeah, like a bitch," Roy replies giving another weak chuckle. The throb has subsided, but Roy still feels a pounding between his eyes and he wonders if he could have gotten a concussion from Jason's punch. Jason gives a curt nod of satisfaction at Roy's answer.

"Good. You deserved that." And more, Roy thinks to himself glumly. However, he never hears the words that would make him leave and instead receives a hand in front of his face. He stares at the hand then at Jason. Jason looks even more annoyed and shakes his hand at him, indicating that Roy should take it. In awe and in a daze, Roy grasps Jason's hand and the other man helps him to his feet. The two stare at each other and they both feel their friendship mending. Tim is an important person to both of them, but their friendship to each other would always be a priority and could endure anything.

A smile makes it's way (albeit painfully) to Roy's face and he rapidly blinks away tears as he feels Jason's unspoken forgiveness. He contemplates saying thanks aloud, but from the small smile on Jason's face, he knows that Jason has already heard it.

"You knew, didn't you?" Roy asks.

Jason shrugs. "I guessed. I hoped I was wrong, but when your younger brother keeps asking things about your best friend, you kind of take a hint."

Roy becomes sheepish and looks at everything but Jason. He wonders if Jason is filling in the moments where Roy had been 'too busy' to hang out.

"Well, that's another confrontation out of the way for you," Roy's best friend says with sour amusement. "Now it's time for the last one."

Roy's eyebrows furrow in worry and he knows it's in bad form to get advice from the older brother of the one he wants, but he can't help feel panicky and unsure. "Do you think he'll even want to talk to me?" he asks.

Rolling his eyes, Jason bites back, "Roy, he's been moping for the past week now. That's another reason I could tell. He was so excited up till my birthday party, asking me who's coming, getting all dressed up, and then the next day he's reading some depressing dark poetry shit and doesn't get mad at me for taking his protein shakes. He's obviously bummed out." Jason stifles the need to punch Roy again, wondering if seeing his friend with a black eye would make him feel better. But he knows he would just be taking out his guilt over his inability to cheer Tim up on Roy. Jason had tried his best to snap Tim out of his funk, going out of his way to schedule a sci-fi movie night with him, making him morning crepes and afternoon teas. But everything had been received with a forced smile and a guilt-driven response. He had been making Tim feel worse as his younger brother saw that Jason was worried about him. Which had made everything Jason did even more useless. Only time, or Roy, would be the cure to Tim's sadness. And Jason couldn't bear seeing Tim like that any longer.

Hearing Jason's words, Roy simultaneously perks up and feels heart-breakingly guilty. He has a chance! He hopes he's not too late and he can't hold back an excited but also scared grin. Jason gives Roy a very reluctant encouraging smile back. "Thanks Jason," Roy says, unable to hold it back this time. Jason waves his hand.

"Don't mention it. Ever. It still hurts my heart knowing a dirty loser like you got him."

Roy couldn't help but sheepishly chuckle. "Don't know how I ever caught his eye either..." Roy still wonders that.

"Tim's going to get out of school soon. I'll let Alfred know he just needs to pick up Damian." Jason dismisses him with a push against his shoulder and Roy all but skips out of the room. He steps out of the manor feeling like a free man and after stopping by the garage, he gets on his motorcycle and races down the road with a burden off his shoulders. When he gets to Gotham High's gates, he's a bit early and he takes off his helmet, resting it on his lap as he rehearses things to say and plays out different scenarios in his head. He is feeling anxious and knowing that he'll be seeing Tim, talking to Tim, makes the wait fly by until the school bell is heard ringing. Students start to file out and Roy's eyes scans everyone, looking for a lithe figure with black hair and blue eyes. He's able to find Tim after a few minutes and he calls out his name. Tim's head shoots up, instantly recognizing the voice, and he looks so shocked at seeing Roy waiting there on his motorcycle that he stops in his tracks. Some students look over and watch, wondering who the handsome stranger is to their classmate. Tim hesitantly walks over to Roy and all the scenarios of Roy telling Tim he regretted everything between them and that he was leaving forever flashes through the younger teen's mind.

As he gets closer, he notices the hand-print on Roy's face and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He contemplates the meaning behind it and some hopeful ideas pop up, but he's quick to shut them down.

"Hey ki- I mean hey, Tim," Roy says, catching himself. Tim was still younger than Roy, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He had grown and Roy is excited to see how much more of a transformation Tim would undergo. "Was hoping you had some time to spare?" He lifts the spare helmet he had swiped from the Wayne Manor. Tim obviously recognizes the helmet as Jason's and gives him a confused and calculating look. Roy nervously watches Tim process everything before he takes the helmet very slowly. Roy grins and puts on his own as Tim get into the seat behind him. Revving up the engine he takes off, the exhilarating feeling of Tim being behind him again making him feel so free and elated.

Tim also feels the familiar surge of adrenaline and joy and he can't help but squeeze his arms tighter around Roy, missing the warmth of the other man. He rests his head against Roy's back and tries to imagine a world where the two of them are dating and Roy had just picked up Tim after school and they are going on a date to a new diner Roy had discovered. The indescribable want for that scenario makes Tim ache and he wishes for the millionth time he hadn't fallen so hard for Roy. Wishes that he is older or that he is more important than Jason. Actually not the latter, because it is the strong loyalty Roy has with his brother that makes him such a great person.

Roy keeps driving for awhile when he finally stops. Tim raises his eyebrows. They are at a storage center and Roy is dismounting from the motorcycle. The place isn't exactly a date location, but it isn't some sort of forever goodbye location either. Roy takes off his helmet and Tim's heart beats faster at watching him shake his red hair into place.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he says. Tim takes off his helmet and follows him. They pass a few storage containers until they get to one. Roy takes out a key and unlocks it, pushing the grate up into the ceiling. Tim peers into the container and is confused on what to make of the stuff inside. It is filled with furniture, books, motor parts, boxes. It looked like someone had forgotten everything when they had moved.

"When I moved to Star City, it wasn't a permanent thing," Roy starts off, rubbing the back of his neck. Tim watches him walk into the container and rummage through one of the boxes, pulling out a photo frame of Roy and a few of his friends, Jason one of them. "I had a lot of my stuff moved here, cause I was gonna come back, you know?" He hands the frame to Tim and he takes it, a small smile appearing at the fresh look of teenage Roy's face. "Star City is still not a permanent thing. I... I know you're a senior now and you're gonna decide on a college soon... And I mean... I don't know if you want to but..."

Tim's head shoots up. Why is Roy talking about this? Did he mean... He couldn't mean... Before Roy could get any further, Tim couldn't hold it in. "What about Jade?"

Roy looks crest-fallen. "Jade was-is a great person." Tim casts his eyes down, heart sinking at Roy's clear distress and fondness over the other person. "She just... isn't who I want... I mean... in an alternate reality, maybe... But in this world... There has always been someone else who is... you know... for me..."

Tim can't look up. His breath comes out faster and his heart rate is picking up by the minute. Roy isn't looking at him either and his voice is wavering as he continued. "I mean I understand if I'm too late, but... I just want you to know that I've always... you know... l-lo-loved... you... Or I mean it's not love. I mean it is love! Just you know, maybe that's too soon? I just ugh... I dunno... I just really care about you?"

Roy glances over at Tim and feels his heart sink as Tim continues to stare at the ground. Maybe it is too late? "I um... what I meant by showing you this stuff is that, I would like to you know... go steady? And maybe if we work out and you pick a college... I would go too? I hope you don't pick Metropolis though... Cause that city is-" Before Roy can get any further, Tim can't hold it in and he lurches forward, throwing his arms around the red-head's neck. He thinks about kissing him, but instead hides his face into Roy's neck, missing that warmth and familiar masculine scent.

"You're not joking right?" he whispers. Roy's hands settle over his back and squeeze.

"Yeah. I'm being serious." Roy whispers back tenderly. "I wish I had done this sooner actually."

Tim lets out a weak chuckle and squeezes Roy a little harder. Roy wants to see his face though, so he puts a warm hand over Tim's jaw and tilts his face up. The familiar distance makes Roy grin and Tim can't help but grin back. Finally, Roy leans down and places his lips over Tim's. It's like drinking water after being stranded in the desert for so long. He can't help but sigh in contentment. Even after a year, the two fit so perfectly against one another. Tim can't hold down the joyful laugh that bubbles over Roy's mouth and Roy mirrors it. They are two laughing idiots, pressed tightly against each other, and everything feels right in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, finally finished publishing this! I had this written for awhile, but it was never really quite finished. And now I finally have it at a state where it can go up. It's a bit more cliche and fluff than I intended, but oh well. I actually have a lot more fics in the back-burner, so if you enjoyed some of my writing, stay tuned for others! I have around 8 coming up haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
